Filet Mignon
by hellohotpocket
Summary: Charles likes to enjoy the finer things in life, whether it be nicely set dining tables, conversations with beautiful women, or a hearty game of chess. But he especially enjoys the company of his antithesis, his new friend, Erik Lensherr.


Hallo tharr, I'm insanely obsessed with X/Magneto right now…you…can't…comprehend…or maybe you can. Were they hot or WHAT? They are soo meant to be together. The signs are all there in the movie! HOW CAN YOU IGNORE THEM! They're so unbelievably perfect as a duo and and and their tears and chess and ooh-*smack smack smack*

Charles: Erik! You can't hit a girl like that!

Erik: But she's insane.

Charles: You're insane! Although, you there, really, do try to stop babbling about me and Erik, I swear you're like all those other giggling fan girls that are blowing things way out of proportion. The movie had nothing of the sort.

Erik: Yes, you're giving us both headaches. Just let us be and I won't kill you.

Charles: Now Erik, please! Chivalry, remember? Chivalry! Have I taught you nothing?

Erik: You've taught me plenty of things, Charles…oh yes teach me more.

Charles: Wha- you lunatic! Alright, just write the damn story, I'm through talking with both of you.

Erik: Nuuu come back~~

* * *

><p>WARNING: Chapters might have frightening fantasy mindtalk between author and characters...sanity best advised to be left at the door, and will be returned to you after you choose to leave. Rated T for now, but will most likely not...be appropriate for any underaged kids. Ever.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

Charles Xavier never knew himself to be reckless.

Daring, bold, and yes, even he had to admit he was rather excessively overconfident with women.

But he always used his head.

So why in Heaven's name was he standing on the edge of a rocking boat, as if he were contemplating suicide on the Titanic? It wasn't as if he were scared all that much of jumping over, but the prize wasn't worth the risk, was it? There was no hot damsel in distress waiting for his rescue. It was only a man, an insane one at that, chasing after a submarine!

Oh no, it was definitely not the waves he was scared of. What he was scared of was the man _in _the water, drifting further and further below the depths of dark black waves. Although, now come to think of it, this man was incredible_._ He had just seen the most bizarre and extraordinary sight of mutant capability, far beyond any he's come across in his search for genetic abnormalities. He might have just hit the jackpot….if his new fellow mutant didn't drown.

_Ah, so this is why I'm_—"CHARLES!" And suddenly ice cold surrounded him in a flash, a world of frenzied bubbles was the onlyview he had other than complete darkness, but suddenly he saw him, still holding on strong and resilient in front of him, but drifting further away.

He steadied himself, adjusting to the saltwater, his bright glacier eyes locking onto the man and focused on entering his mind…and felt unparalleled emotions of hate and blinding agony that all but consumed him within a matter of seconds. With a shuddered breath, he reached out and grasped onto broad shoulders, tugging forcefully while his mind projected calming serenity that would quell the negative. L_et go…let go now and calm yourself, you don't need to do this._ The raw force by which the man clung to the vessel was tremendous, and he felt himself being drawn downward with this stranger at an alarming rate. He knew that he must persuade him quickly, or else they'd both be lost. He reached into his mind again and - _sensed the confusion that spiraled toward hatred again_, the man was ignoring his pleas. He tried more firmly, trying his best to keep calm, _Let go! You must, if you don't want to drown, you _must _let go! –_ and after a few moments, with his last bit of air trickling slowly away, the pull downward halted and he felt a welcome release from the pressure of the sub. He slowly dragged the man up toward the surface.

Once they reached open air and their mouths drank thirstily from it, the man gasped raggedly, seemingly with anguish, "Why did you stop me? I almost had them!" "You would have drowned, my friend," he stared into dark emerald eyes full of anger and confusion. "How did you do that? You were in my head…"

With that his lips tugged into a smile. This was going to be fun. "Charles Xavier, and the pleasure's all mine Erik."

* * *

><p>Erik: So what's going to happen next, girl?<br>Me: Um... make out with Charles and i'll tell you?  
>Erik: ...Deal.<br>Charles: I can hear you, you know! Don't be plotting anything with me involved!  
>Me: But, you are involved, with the story!<br>Erik: And me!  
>*high five*<br>Charles: Wha-UGH! *stomps off*

* * *

><p>I'm having too much fun with this...<p> 


End file.
